


There is no defeat except for those who give up

by Keytrastar



Series: Look to the stars [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Am I gonna get banned for this?, Evil!Emperor, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had fun writing this though, M/M, Post-Birth of Evil, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Slave!Aku, Slavery, The Emperor wins, This fic is fucked up, Why Did I Write This?, i have no excuses for this, i was bored, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keytrastar/pseuds/Keytrastar
Summary: The Emperor had defeated Aku that day, but he did not kill or imprison him. Did not lock him within a desert for the next eight years. After all, why should all that power and abilities go to waste?
Relationships: The Emperor/Aku
Series: Look to the stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	There is no defeat except for those who give up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. Literally. This fic is messed up. Consider yourself warned

The screams of the crowd surrounding him were nothing short of deafening. Aku couldn't block them all out even if he tried. Under normal circumstances, he would've dulled his hearing sensitivity, or, better yet, squashed the cause of said discomfort in the first place. Would've done _something_ , _anything_ to rid himself of the annoyance. But he couldn't do so now. No. Not in this pathetic, injured, utterly _helpless_ state he suddenly found himself in.

The Emperor's soldiers flanked him on all sides. At some point, he even tried to lunge at one of them, to fight back in any way he possibly could, given his new condition, but was easily thrown aside and sent to the ground, the loud jeers of the mortal creatures surrounding him echoing almost painfully in his own ears. His breath coming out in short gasps, overwhelming hurt coursing through him as his abrupt fall jarred his recent wounds, the demon didn't even notice as he was roughly hauled to his feet once more, a cruel hand shoving him forward and urging him to continue walking.

Despite his best efforts, Aku couldn't squash the icy, bitter sensation of fear that coiled within his chest as they strode forth, the crowd parting eagerly before them, obviously expecting a good show, and his claws flexed anxiously where his wrists were tied securely behind his back, eyes narrowing into tiny slits.

He already knew where they were leading him. Knew what they were about to do to him. He just hadn't expected his end, his execution to come so soon.. or for it to be so public.

The Chrysanthemum Throne of that loathed human Emperor soon rose over the heads of the people around him and the demon practically _felt_ something within him clench, his throat flexing in a heavy swallow despite his best efforts not to show them even the barest hint of fear. This was it. He was going to die here, at the hands of a mortal creature so much weaker than him, so far beneath him in terms of power that it didn't even deserve his notice. And yet.. he could do nothing about it. His body still wouldn't listen to him, even though more than eight hours had passed since his last battle with the ruler of these lands. The only possible explanation for it was that the effects of the accursed sword were still making themselves known, still keeping him subdued.

Aku barely stopped himself from snarling in despair.

The guards forced him down to his knees as soon as they had reached the foot of the steps to the heavily ornamented throne and he hissed in fury and pain, wrenching with renewed fervor against the binds keeping him so weak, so utterly helpless. He would _not_ be humiliated like this! He would not be _killed_ this way! He was _Aku_ , the most powerful creature this miserable world has ever seen! These pathetic mortal creatures simply didn't know who they were dealing with! He would show them. He would _crush_ them. They would regret _ever_ crossing his path..

The sounds of the crowd around him suddenly went silent and the demon forced himself to look up, right into the cold, seemingly lifeless onyx eyes of the human Emperor. He could only watch and glare, as the man slowly rose from his golden seat, Aku's curved fangs baring in silent warning even as he fruitlessly wrenched against the ropes holding him immobilized, keeping him entirely at the other's mercy. However, before he could say or do anything to the loathed creature now standing over him, the warrior spoke first.

"My people, for countless years has our great nation suffered at the hands of this evil consuming our lands. For too long have we lived in terror and permitted it to fester, to sink its vile roots deep into our soil, into our very hearts and souls and spread its poison throughout the world. No more! For I have managed to finally capture it, and will now put an end to its darkness once and for all!"

The crowd surrounding them roared its approval and joy at those words, the sounds of their jubilant shouts echoing in the cold, autumn air around them. The chained demon was unable to stop himself from wincing where he knelt on the filthy ground as the noise only rose with each passing second, his horns lowering and all but pressing flat against his dark essence at the vicious assault upon his sensitive hearing. However, a single wave of the human's hand soon silenced the shrill exultance, the Emperor once again returning his attention to the kneeling creature before him.

"Bring it out." He said, and Aku bared his fangs at him in a last show of defiance, struggling against the bonds keeping him captive with renewed strength, cold terror clenching its vile claws tightly around his core. No, this couldn't be his end. Not like this. No, no _no_.

Confusion bloomed within his chest as one of the servants finally stepped forth, a square, flat and wooden case clenched tightly in her pale hands, which she promptly opened as she came up to stand before her ruler, the contents of the odd container sparkling almost blindingly in the morning sun. The Emperor gave her the barest of nods as he reached into it, but what the man retrieved from the ornamented box was certainly not what the demon had expected at all. A beautiful golden necklace hung from the mortal's fingertips, large rubies and diamonds glittering merrily in the bright, crimson rays of early sunrise like tiny stars. Even so, Aku could already _feel_ the powerful magic emanating from it where he knelt at the foot of the large throne, his own instantly withdrawing from it as if.. as if it were _afraid_ of it.

Whatever that thing the Emperor now held actually was, it was certainly not simple jewelry. Aku was certain of that at least.

Rough hands wrapped around his shoulders, successfully keeping him immobilized as he wrenched violently against the bonds securing and holding him down, his desperation only rising to new levels when the Emperor began his slow approach, the chest-crushing fear consuming him as the other drew near. A high-pitched, terrified growl finally wrung itself past his lips as those long fingers suddenly brushed against his dark neck, almost deceptively gently latching the golden necklace around it. Aku readied himself for the pain that would no doubt follow. Prepared himself for whatever strange type of execution this actually was, silently reassuring himself that he was beyond destruction, only… nothing happened. There wasn't any pain, no sudden flashes of agony. Nothing. He could still _feel_ his magic coursing through him, like it always did, seemingly unhindered by this odd decoration the man had tied around him.  
  
Aku fought to keep the savage grin from spreading across his face.

This human trinket was _useless_!

But… He could not allow the humans to know that. Not yet anyway. He was still far too weak to put up any real struggle and if he didn't want the mortal to realize the ineffectiveness of whatever plan he had in store for him and reach for that accursed sword again, well, Aku would have to play along. For now. Even if the mere idea of temporarily submitting to the other left a bitter, foul taste in his mouth.

The Emperor finally stepped away and the demon was roughly hauled to his feet once more, the guards around him supporting his weight as he swayed uncontrollably where he stood, the sudden case of vertigo washing over him seemingly out of nowhere and successfully throwing him off-balance. Strange.. He had never felt dizzy like this before. Maybe he was still suffering from the effects of that god-forsaken blade.

A frustrated snarl left his throat.

So lost was he in his own confused thoughts that he did not immediately notice that the human was speaking once more, only catching a tiny snippet of what had undoubtedly been a lengthy and grandiose speech. Though, perhaps, that could've been for the best. The demon wasn't sure if he would've been able to stop himself from attacking the arrogant mortal if he _had_ been paying attention. Or whether or not he would've managed to keep a straight face for that matter.

"- work and patience, I believe Aku can be redeemed of his sins and will soon prove himself to be a valuable ally to our great empire!" The demon didn't know what he wanted more: to laugh in all of their faces or to vomit at the other's words. Him _redeeming_ himself? Him actually _helping_ these pathetic, whimpering sacks of flesh?

The mere thought was laughable.

"Take him to his new quarters and make sure he is prepared for my arrival." The Emperor said lowly to the guards securing him, his onyx eyes raking down Aku's dusty, dirt covered form with the faintest glimmer of disgust. The captive demon merely sneered at him in reply even as he was finally led away, the men around him practically hauling him along in the direction of the stone palace. Idly, Aku did note that it _was_ rather odd for the other to refer that way to a prison, to use that sort of terminology while no doubt talking about some dirty, underground cell, but he almost immediately shook that thought away, reluctant to linger on it for too long. He had other, far more important problems to focus on after all.

However, when they did finally reach the towering fortress, Aku was not taken towards the dungeons, as he had expected himself to be. Instead, the group veered away from the hallway leading down to the prisons and shoved him in the direction of the wooden stairs, steadily leading him to what he presumed to be the private wing. Despite his best efforts, Aku couldn't stop the alarm bells that almost instantly went off in his own mind, his eyes narrowing in suspicion and anxiety at the new development and his eyebrows burning brighter as he considered what this meant for him. Nothing good, of that, he was absolutely sure. Why would he be brought _here_ , where the emperor and his family no doubt lived? Of all possible people, why would they bring _Aku_ here? Did they really no longer consider him that much of a threat? Or... was he… was he going to be some form of a _pet_?!

That particular thought made him snarl in anger and indignation and he struggled violently against the hands holding him so viciously, but they dragged him along easily enough, completely disregarding his weak struggles and hissed threats.

It didn't take them as long as he would've liked to reach their first destination.

Aku barely kept himself from stumbling as he was abruptly pushed into one of the open rooms, growling weakly at the human lackeys in charge of herding him around the palace grounds. The perfumed smell hit him almost instantly, the heady, flowery scent filling his nostrils and causing him to gag uncontrollably, his green muzzle contorting in revulsion and utter disgust. So distracted indeed was he by the unpleasant smell that it took him a while to realize where he really was, his black eyes slowly opening once more and roaming over the white walls around them, the thick clouds of steam encapsulating his dark form and swirling between the bodies of the guards, successfully obstructing their vision.

This simply _had_ to be the bathing room.

The guard standing closest to him suddenly reached out, grasping him by his still bound wrists, non too gently either, and, after retrieving a short, steel dagger, cut through the bonds securing him with ease. Had he not still been recovering from yesterday's battle, Aku would've certainly used this opportunity to finally lunge, to finally exact his revenge upon these foolish mortal creatures by slowly tearing them limb from limb, but, unfortunately, he was still far too exhausted to do anything, his deep injuries taking their sweet time in regenerating. Struggling now would be a pointless and impossible feat and would only give away the fact that he was not as subdued as the humans thought. As difficult as it sounded, the demon would have to swallow his pride and play along. For now. Just until he could get his full strength back.

"Clean him up. The Emperor wants to see him as soon as possible," one of the guards, the captain judging by the armor, spoke gruffly, shoving Aku forward and nearly sending him to the floor with the force of his action, the former tyrant just barely managing to keep himself upright. Only now did the demon notice the scantily clad servants bustling about the steam-filled area, pouring hot water into the large, circular bath rising from the stone floor in the middle of the room. Cold horror mixed with the indignation already swirling within his chest. No…they couldn't possibly be about to… surely they wouldn't-

Several pairs of small, hesitant hands wrapped around his arms and brushed against the small of his back, gently urging him towards the stone tub waiting for him in the center of the large room even as he began to struggle once more, curved fangs clenched and held bared. He would be _damned_ before he allowed them to humiliate him this way!

The distinct sensation of a dagger pressing between his dark shoulder blades made him suddenly go stock-still, his eyes slowly widening. This.. this blade felt just like.. "Do as you're told, demon," the captain hissed venomously into his ear, sending a powerful shiver running down the creature's spine as miniscule golden strips of disintegrating black essence fell to the damp floor between them. "Before I am forced to resort to more violent methods of persuasion." The knife withdrew just as suddenly as it had appeared. Aku barely kept himself from tripping as he was pushed towards the bath once more, shivering all over. Horror washed over him with renewed force. How.. When had the Emperor had the time to equip his soldiers with those weapons?! How had he acquired them in the first place?! This.. this couldn't be happening-!

The water was hot, but pleasantly so when he was forced to sink within it, yet he still despised the flowery smell rising from its surface with every inch of his being, his green muzzle contorting in a grimace of disgust. He preferred the scent of fire, of blood and suffering not _this_ , _whatever_ it was.

The demon had to force himself to remain still and not lurch away as several sets of soft fingers began to slowly trail up and down his spiky form, diligently massaging into his dark essence and scrubbing away the dirt that still clung stubbornly to it, rubbing some form of oil all over his thin body. Aku couldn't stop himself from hissing in warning and yet unexpected pleasure, however, when one of the servants suddenly grasped at his sensitive horns, the human swiftly backing off in fear only to return to them a second later, reassured by the presence of the guards still standing in the open doorway. The demon just barely hid a grin at that, his long fangs flashing in the thick steam swirling around them. So, they were still afraid of him.. Oh he could definitely _work_ with this!

A startled yelp finally left his green lips as one of those foreign hands suddenly wormed its way between his legs, scrubbing almost furiously over the dark essence there. The area didn't provide them with much to wash, neither was it all that sensitive (he wasn't human or even mortal after all) with the lack of any usual genetalia you would expect to find there, but the action itself was enough to catch him by surprise, indignation and fury soon taking hold as he began to writhe once more, curved fangs clenched. However, in his highly weakened state they pinned him down easily, the fingers returning to his lower half, but, thankfully, moving on from it quickly enough after a few more strokes to his inner thighs, the touch invasive, yet somehow managing to remain strictly professional.

His snarls and warning growls went ignored.

The servants' hands trailed down his sides, brushed over his spiked arms and shoulders, rubbed mercilessly into his joints and between his claws, cleaning him off with a little more fervance and attention than was perhaps strictly necessary, but he did not find it all that surprising, considering who they worked for. His eyes narrowing dangerously, the demon finally chose to go limp in their arms, reluctantly relinquishing himself to their whims. For now. He would later make them pay for touching him this way of course, but he could tolerate it for the time being. Besides, the attention was not... entirely unpleasant now that he really thought about it, he would give them that. Not that it would save their miserable lives in the long run, but he could perhaps.. enjoy their pampering. However temporary it really was.

Sooner than he would've liked, Aku was urged to step out of the stone tub, his clawed feet scraping unpleasantly against the stone floor in order to keep himself from slipping, the servants diligently wiping his body dry even as he involuntarily shuddered from the sudden change in temperature despite of the stuffiness of the room itself, those same hands soon herding him to an adjacent chamber. The demon followed them reluctantly, his long claws flexing at his sides as he imagined sinking them deep into mortal flesh, losing them in the warm, sticky and ultimately _delicious_ crimson blood of the humans surrounding him. Though, on a subconscious level he had to wonder why they were doing this. Why wasn't he executed yet? Why wasn't he imprisoned? Why were they treating him this way? Pampering him like… like one of their nobles? Not that he didn't undoubtedly _deserve_ such treatment, _deserve_ such worship, but it still struck him as odd that they would see it the same way he did so _easily_ , given the way their leader had struggled so stubbornly against him just the night before.

Frowning slightly, he didn't immediately notice the new room they suddenly found themselves within, a now different set of servants tending to him, rushing back and forth around him, all the while carrying bundles of what seemed to be some kind of soft fabric. It took him a long while to realize that they were holding clothes.

Aku couldn't stop himself from hissing angrily in warning as the first set of woven cloth was draped over his dark shoulders, the guards, who had now reappeared in order to keep him subdued and compliant, holding him still as the slaves did their work, dressing the defeated demon in what he presumed to be some form of formal clothing, though he did not exactly know, or particularly care for, what it was called.

Aku _did_ take notice of one thing though. The white fabric was oddly.. see-through in certain places compared to those he had seen wrapped around any of the humans surrounding him, servants, civilians, soldiers and aristocrats alike. If he didn't know better, he'd say that the dress was almost… _suggestive_ , judging by the way it clung tightly to his thin form, accentuating his curves in the most visually pleasing manner possible. The glittering strings of gold weaved into the pearlescent folds did not help matters either, creating intricate, beautiful designs that mirrored those of the necklace now strapped tightly around his neck.

The humans had obviously prepared this beforehand. But why? What could possibly be the reason behind this?

Strong hands wrapped around his wrists, keeping them still as another servant approached them and Aku writhed against the strong form of the imperial soldier behind him as pale fingers grasped at his curved, razor sharp claws, mercilessly _clipping_ them in several, swift movements. Gritting his curved fangs, he fought viciously in the other's hold until the vile process was completed, wrenching his hands out of theirs as soon as he was released. Cold fury bloomed within his chest at the sight of the now dull tips where his claws once used to be and he glared up at the human who had held him back, the flames that made up his eyebrows only blazing brighter in his all-consuming anger.

"Can't risk you harming anyone with those, can we?" The captain spoke in response to his seething glare, arching a single, elegant brow, and the demon bared his fangs at him in reply, his black eyes narrowing into dangerous slits even as he forced himself to remain silent, quite literally biting his tongue before he could say anything he would later regret. When all of this was over and done with he would make sure to slaughter this impertinent human first, right after the Emperor himself, of course. And he would make sure to savor this particular kill too..

Aku snarled weakly as rough fingers wrapped around his upper arm with almost bruising force, the human leading him back out and into the hallway, soon herding him forward just like he had before, the imperial soldiers taking their spots around him once more.

The demon didn't know where they were taking him, couldn't even begin to guess where he was being led to, the hallways and turns soon blurring together the longer they walked, the layout still far too confusing for him to navigate it freely. But he didn't really care to learn it. Not now. All he could really focus on in that moment were the odd garments wrapped around his body, the golden necklace strapped around his slender neck and the faint smell of herbs and flowers that still lingered on his dark essence. Something was very wrong with this picture… But what? What could possibly be the reason behind all of this?!

"I have to say, for such an ugly bastard, he _does_ look attractive like this," one of the humans flanking him whispered to his companion, glancing lecherously in the demon's direction, his voice barely audible, yet easily carrying over to the captive due to his superior hearing. Aku couldn't stop himself from frowning even as the speaker's friend gave the other a sharp nudge to the ribs, a muffled curse leaving the mortal's lips at the dull pang of pain. The demon forced himself not to look back at the two of them, however, merely tilting his horns just slightly in order to eavesdrop more easily, his eyebrows flaring brighter. Though he would never willingly admit it, something about the soldier's comment made him feel uneasy, filled his chest with cold dread.

Despite his friend's silent warning, the man continued.

"I mean, I dunno about you, Eiji, but I certainly wouldn't mind taking that thing to bed, you know? Give him a little taste of his own medicine? Besides, fucking a shapeshifter should be really interesting.. just think of all the different forms you could make him take… Or how absolutely _tight_ you can make him be."

Aku stumbled at those words, his black eyes going wide and his body only narrowly catching itself before he could collapse face-first onto the cold, stone floor, shock washing over his trembling form. The soldiers, thankfully, didn't seem to notice or care that much about his momentary blunder, merely leading him up another flight of narrow stairs.

The man behind him went on.

"Just imagine grabbing and hauling him around by those horns, all the while burying your fingers deep into his hole all the way up to the knuckles, moving within him until he's begging you to take him hard, to fuck him like the animal that he really is. I think I could even tolerate staring at that hideous muzzle of his, if only to see the _real_ him pleading for my cock-"

"- He's not for us," his friend interrupted him before he could continue, voice equally quiet and cold. Despite the mortal's tone Aku couldn't help but get the impression that the other _knew_ that the demon was listening to them, _knew_ that he could hear them and intentionally made no effort to disguise the lust now coating his voice. "He belongs to the Emperor now."

"A shame."

Terror and overwhelming rage consuming him, it took everything he had for Aku to continue walking, to pretend that he hadn't overheard their disgusting conversation, his dull claws slowly curling into fists at his sides. It all became too clear to him now. The necklace, the reluctance to kill him, the bath and the robes... They did indeed plan on turning him into a pet for their own amusement, just not in the way he had expected them to.

His curved fangs clenched so tight he swore he felt them crack.

_They would not turn Aku into a pleasure slave!_

The group, along with the demon in tow, came to a final stop in front of one of the more elaborate and new-looking partitions, the captain carefully sliding the door aside and the demon growling in defiance and protest as he was abruptly shoved inside, glaring at his handlers with as much poison as he could possibly muster in that moment, his long teeth bared in anger. None of the soldiers seemed to care much for his indignation, however, two of them taking their posts outside of his new room while the rest almost instantly dispersed, returning to their duties now that they had fulfiled everything they had to do concerning the captive creature. Only the captain, in fact, chose to linger in the open doorway, meeting his eyes without fear, without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"The Emperor will come visit you after dinner," he informed him, his deep voice as cold as ice. "I suggest you prepare yourself for his arrival." And with that, the screen door slid shut behind him, the man returning to his duties and only leaving a couple of soldiers behind to guard their Master's new property.

Aku let out a fierce snarl even though he knew that the other was already long gone and could no longer hear him, rage and indignation roiling within his pitch black chest. He was not entirely sure what the other had meant about _preparing_ himself, neither did he care or really want to find out, his mind already elsewhere.

Without even noticing that he was suddenly moving, the demon sank heavily to the stone floor beneath him, faint tremors travelling the length of his thin form and steadily increasing in temp and power the longer he sat there, panic gradually consuming his thoughts.

The conversation of the two soldiers still troubled Aku, even though he knew that he could be overthinking it. Humans were disgusting creatures, that he'd learnt very quickly over his short existence. Perhaps, perversion and leacherousness were not all that unusual for their kind, especially among those of lower ranks. Aku did find it somewhat amusing that humans considered _their_ kind to be monsters when no self-respecting demon would _ever_ treat a possible partner this way, but the dark humor was there and gone within a second.

Despite the impropability… what if they were right? What if the Emperor _did_ keep him around for such a purpose, however loathsome it really was? Was this.. was this going to be his new role now?

No. Absolutely not.

With a dark cackle, the demon rose to his feet, eyebrows burning brighter and lips curling in a feral grin, his raucous laughter soon echoing throughout the still darkened room.

If the human really thought that he could make _Aku_ submit to him, could use the fallen tyrant for such a loathsome, pathetic purpose as satisfying his own carnal needs, well, he was a bigger fool than he had ever expected. The demon could already feel some of his larger injuries closing up, it was only a matter of time before others followed suit. Aku had no doubts that he would be fully healed before the day was even up. And then, when the Emperor finally deigned to visit him, he would strike and rain terror upon these lands once again, reminding all of who was the true master of this world.

With that pleasant thought in mind, Aku finally rose to his clawed feet, hissing irately as the pearlescent clothes hindered his movements, the demon still too unused to the sensation of them wrapped tightly around his body to be able to move about freely. He only wished that he could tear them off, could allow his claws to slice right through them and mutilate the fabric beyond repair, but he held himself back. The last thing he needed was to draw more attention to himself than necessary and reveal the ineffectiveness of the decoration strapped around his throat far too soon. He wanted to catch them by surprise after all, and he, unfortunately, couldn't do so by antagonizing the humans every chance he got. But in the end, his patience now would only make their deaths all the more sweeter when he _did_ choose to reveal himself.

The room, or 'quarters' that he suddenly found himself within were very lavish indeed now that he finally took the time to look around, his black eyes roaming over the wooden, paper covered walls depicting scenes from what he presumed to be the human's 'proud' history and briefly skimming over the large, obviously foreign-made bed, quite disinterested in that particular piece of furniture despite noting the rich, crimson sheets and obviously soft pillows. Perhaps he would enjoy them later on. Either before or after brutally murdering the Emperor of these lands.

His gaze finally landing on the large, arch-shaped doorway leading to the balcony, Aku chose to temporarily abandon his new prison, stepping out into the open and breathing in the fresh air, the feeling of the strong breeze against his essence more than enough to chase away the faint remnants of his past indignation and rage, his black shoulders finally relaxing beneath the light fabric draped over them.

His current predicament did not matter. The conversation he had overheard between the two soldiers no longer seemed all that worrying. Aku would return to his full power soon enough and the humans would pay for their crimes against him, would regret ever choosing to cross him. And then... The whole world would bend the knee before him, accepting him as it's rightful ruler.

Aku was sure of it.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Food was brought to him in the middle of the day, a young servant girl stepping into the room on tiptoes, cautiously looking around as if expecting him to lunge at her at any given second and quickly placing the silver tray upon the floor before bolting, the door swiftly sliding shut behind her. Aku had considered scaring her, he really did. Perhaps it would've even alleviated some of his boredom, his black eyes watching the world outside dully and his sharp fangs baring in disgust at the sight of the homes he'd burnt down mere days ago being steadily rebuilt. But… he did not want to waste any energy on her, a mere insignificant pawn. Knowing the Emperor and suspecting just how stubborn he would be with that accursed sword, Aku knew that he had to be as rested as possible if he wanted to take the human down. Even though by all accounts he should be able to defeat him easily, _should_ be able to kill him with minimal effort on his part…

The offered food, consisting of a rich platter of the rarest of fruits you could possibly find and a jug of sake, went ignored. The demon didn't really _need_ sustenance to survive and replenish his energy, neither did he feel any real inclination whatsoever to consume it on a whim. At least, not now. He preferred meat to fruit anyway.

The sun slowly made its way through the azure sky as the hours steadily trickled by, Aku practically sensing the rage within him grow with each passing minute as the human still failed to come by. The captain _had_ said that the mortal would 'visit' him after his evening meal, but surely there were no matters more important to him than _Aku_. Did they really not fear him to the point where they would just _forget_ about him for an entire day?! Somehow, that particular thought enraged him more than anything.

It was only when the sun began to set and the room was shrouded in deep shadows that the door to his new prison finally slid to the side, admitting the familiar form of the human he had expected to see for so long.

For several minutes, they simply stared at one another, the captive and the captor silently sizing each other up, their eyes narrowed and bodies tense. It was, surprisingly, the Emperor who averted his gaze first, glancing down at the untouched tray laying on the floor between them, dark brows pulling into a small frown. "I see you have not eaten anything."

Aku bared his fangs at him in reply, excitement swiftly blooming within his covered chest as he already imagined himself launching at the loathed human, painting these new walls in crimson blood, but kept himself back through sheer force of will, his claws slowly curling into fists. Not yet. He had to wait for a more opportune moment-

"If you are thinking of attacking me, I can tell you now that it will not work."

The words caught him completely by surprise and the demon went still, his eyebrows blazing brighter in the semi-darkness of the room.

"And why is that, mortal?" He finally asked, his gruff, deep voice practically dripping with mockery and derision, an amused twitch of his green lips giving away his mirth. Despite the other's obvious amusement, the human remained calm and collected, merely nodding in the direction of the necklace strapped tightly around him, onyx eyes just as unreadable as ever.

"The necklace will not allow you to hurt your new master."

Raucous laughter burst from the demon's chest and Aku slowly leaned forward, the light of the burning candles now illuminating his lavish room dancing within his eyes like the fires of hell themselves. "We shall see, _human_.."

And he lunged.

The man dodged him easily, side-stepping before the dark claws could even come into contact with his pale skin, long fingers wrapping around the demon's wrist and spiked shoulder and using his momentum to his advantage in order to slam him into the wall. Hard. Letting out a furious cry, Aku wrenched against the hands now pinning him against the cold surface, attempting to finally call upon his shapeshifting in order to get the human off of him only- Nothing happened. His own body no longer listened to him, did not respond to his commands, his magic remaining _dormant_ as if he wasn't being attacked at that very second-

"I told you," the human whispered into his twitching ear, his hot breath washing over the sensitive tip and his horns in a scorching wave, the demon unable to stop himself from _shivering_ as he felt the other's body suddenly press flush against his own, almost.. almost appearing to _rub_ itself against him. "Your powers no longer work against me."

He was turned around, the familiar, long fingers releasing his spiked shoulder in favor of grasping both of his wrists and pinning them securely above his head until his arms were held taught and tense. Before Aku could say anything, before he could even begin to voice his indignation and mounting rage, his mouth was claimed in a rough kiss, whatever noise he was about to make almost instantly dying within his throat and shock swiftly taking hold. A foreign tongue forced itself into his mouth the moment his jaws parted, just a fraction, in a desperate bid for air that he so suddenly needed, brushing in almost vicious movements over the roof of his mouth and sharp teeth and twining with his own forked appendage, a strangled moan escaping his dark throat against his wishes.

Terror starting to consume him, Aku writhed against the hand holding him so still and vulnerable, claws straining to sink themselves deep into mortal flesh, only to come to an abrupt stop as a sharp knee shoved itself almost viciously between his long legs, brushing forcefully over the covered area there while the human's free hand wrapped around his waist, successfully keeping him at an ideal angle for the other's merciless ministrations.

"Remove your clothes," the man whispered hotly into his ear, his dull teeth just _barely_ grazing over the tip of his right ear, "Carefully. Without tearing them. And lie on the bed. I want you to form something for me." And, to his great horror, Aku did as he was told.

His body moved of its own accord, responding to the Emperor's orders in spite of his own wishes, despite his mind's orders to lash out, to tear the man limb from limb, his own claws slowly, carefully, almost _sensually_ peeling away the white and gold robes draped over him, baring every inch of his pitch black essence for the other to see. He.. he couldn't _control_ himself, his own magic no longer listening to him, sparking weakly along his body and held back by the accursed, golden necklace that had seemed so innocent mere minutes ago, so utterly benign.

The bed was unbelievably soft when he settled upon it, the sensation of the crimson sheets brushing against his suddenly overly sensitive essence unlike anything he had ever experienced up until that moment. His clawed fingers lay upon them lightly, gently, despite his wish to dig into them, to tear them into small shreds. Gritting his fangs, he _tried_ to cut through them, _tried_ to morph his hand into a blade, to call upon his powers in _any_ way possible in order to defend himself- but nothing worked. His body no longer listened to his desires, no longer followed his commands. He was _helpless_ -

A gentle hand smoothed down his spine and he shivered in fright and reluctant pleasure that did not _belong_ to him, slowly lowering himself to lay on the plush surface and rolling onto his back as he had been ordered to, staring straight up and into the onyx eyes of the human Emperor.

"Such a strong creature…" the man above him crooned in uncontained lust, pale fingers grasping him gently by the chin and an almost tender thumb swiping in an arch over his green cheek, the black form beneath him shuddering as his other hand slowly trailed down, following the curves of the demon's body in an utterly _appreciative_ manner. When it finally reached the apex of the captive's thigh and began to steadily curl inward, he grinned, watching as the tyrant's muzzle contorted in disgust and fear. "The greatest opponent I have ever encountered… and now entirely at my mercy."

Aku shuddered uncontrollably in revulsion and fury, his black eyes gleaming in overwhelming terror as he felt himself be forced into another, breathtaking and utterly _unwanted_ kiss, the human pulling him upright and dragging him into his lap, fingers roaming greedily over his thin form while his tongue almost viciously assaulted the demon's mouth, nipping at those green lips and leaving them cracked and bruised even as the other struggled against him. A startled, pleasured cry finally wrung itself from that dark throat as a strong hand grasped him by one of the middle horns, caressing it from base to tip, his legs spreading slightly of their own accord at the intense feeling. The sensations were quickly becoming too much, the pleasure currently assaulting him was simply too overwhelming, swiftly overtaking any rational thought he had had and clashing violently with the chest-crushing fear and disgust welling within his being until he was writhing in the other's grasp with almost feral desperation, trying, hoping to _get away_ -

"You belong to me now…"

Aku choked, those cruel words sinking deep into his very being as the man grasped one of his clawed hands, slowly dragging it down until he could feel something hard and heavy against his palm, meeting the other's onyx gaze head on, his eyes wide in shock and terror. The Emperor merely smiled, pulling him closer still and whispering huskily into his ear, the demon unable to stop himself from shivering heavily as that deep voice resonated within his core. "Why don't you help prepare your new master, hm?"

And, regardless of his mental struggling, regardless of his true wishes, the defeated creature _obeyed_.

His dark claws curled around the other's cock, the dull tips just barely scraping against the smooth skin there and causing the man's breath to hitch at the sensation, the organ steadily hardening further beneath his touch as large beads of pre-cum trickled down, staining his black fingers. Aku unwillingly trailed his digits even lower at that, cupping the other's balls and gently but firmly rolling them around his narrow palm, squeezing them until those powerful hips were thrusting into his touch and then pressing his whole wrist against the man's length and practically _grinding_ himself against it even as disgust welled up in his heaving chest, fear and anger battling uselessly within him. He.. he didn't want this, he didn't want to _do_ this, but at the same time could not get away, could not force himself to stop.

Aku was trapped within his own body and there was virtually _nothing_ he could do about it.

The golden necklace flashed around his neck.

A pleased rumble travelled through the human's broad chest and the demon shuddered heavily at the sensation of those powerful vibrations against his dark essence, his magic writhing uselessly within his very being in helpless fury and terror. Tiny, crystalline tears prickled at the corners of his eyes even though he tried his best to keep them back, to keep them concealed, the tiny beads trickling down his cheeks in faint rivulets.

He… he didn't _want_ this!

"Good.. You are doing so very well, my little pet." The Emperor purred above him, gently cupping his jaw and forcing the demon to meet his gaze, a soothing hum resonating throughout the man's throat as he softly wiped away the transparent drops slowly falling down that familiar face.

Aku couldn't stop himself from whimpering in fright as he was suddenly pulled flush against the other's body, pale, mortal fingers curling around his left thigh and softly, deceptively pushing it to the side until he was sitting comfortably in the unwanted hold, his long legs instinctively winding around that strong waist and the human's member becoming a warm, heavy weight between them. "This will be pleasant for you. There is no need to be afraid. Shhh, now."

Dull teeth grazed against his collarbone and neck until the demon was arching and gasping beneath their touch, dark claws grasping at those bare, scarred shoulders as the ruler had long since disposed of his robes, baring his whole body for Aku to see. Not that he really wanted to witness it in the first place. A strangled cry finally wrung itself past his green lips, his back arching in involuntary pleasure as those same jaws suddenly closed around one of the tips of his sensitive ears, soon replacing themselves with a rough tongue lapping greedily at the damaged area, his clawed toes curling as he jolted and moaned against his will in the other's grasp. His arms wound around the other's torso instead of pushing the human away as he'd intended them to and his muzzle buried itself into the crook of the other's neck as he shuddered, hips twitching and rolling against the hard cock between them as if… as if he wanted to feel it against him, desperately wanted to feel it _in_ him.

A pleased smile stretched across the mortal's lips and Aku was lain back onto the plush surface of the bed, gentle palms smoothing over his torso as the other came to tower over him once more, onyx eyes lighting up in triumph at the sight of the demon slowly coming undone beneath his touch. "Form something for me, my pet," the Emperor whispered, his fingers brushing against the junction between his inner thighs.

And Aku did.

A strangled, desperate cry wrung itself from that dark throat as pale fingers suddenly forced themselves into the conjured entrance without warning, pleasure and pain melding together until he was writhing beneath the body pinning his own, eyes slowly sliding shut. The digits within him parted, pushing mercilessly against his inner walls and he jolted, a shrill growl escaping his lips as the human's free hand grasped him beneath the right knee, spreading him even wider and successfully baring him lewdly for the other to see. He could practically _sense_ the man's arousal spike at the sight, his hard member grinding against the demon's inner leg in a silent promise.

Tears still trickling down his face, Aku turned away, shuddering uncontrollably in the other's hold even as his hips pushed down on the other's fingers as if.. as if _begging_ them to sink even deeper, to be joined by the other three digits still rubbing mercilessly against his soft folds and not yet entering him. He could _feel_ his body crave for them, clenching tightly around the pale flesh already within him and almost greedily sucking them in, wringing a low groan from the mortal's throat above him, the human slowly pulling back from where he had been busy biting down on the demon's neck and hyper-sensitive ears.

He… he didn't _want_ this, this wasn't _him_. Someone else's will was taking over, making him act this way. Aku wanted to _kill_ this perverted creature and not.. not be dominated by him, wanted to tear him apart and listen to his agony filled screams as he slowly bled out on the stone floor of his own palace.

But the necklace tied around his neck apparently had other ideas.

"You know, I was thinking…" the human spoke above him once more, a grin stretching across his face as he finally pulled his fingers out of the dark body beneath him and lined himself up until the fat head of his cock was just barely dipping between the dark folds, enjoying the desperate whine and sharp twitch of narrow hips that action earned him. "Why limit ourselves to only half the pleasure?"

Before Aku could properly register what those words entailed for him, he felt the human suddenly slam into him, an ear-shattering cry echoing throughout the darkened room as the other set a brutal pace, heedless of the pain he was causing his unwilling partner even as the demon's body reacted to the sudden intrusion, instinctively expelling fluids in order to smooth the previously dry friction.

Fresh tears pouring down his face, pain and utter humiliation sinking their icy claws deep into his core, it took the demon a while to register the new sensations, it took him even longer to force himself to look down, eyes widening in shock at the black, _human_ like member that had formed there and the long fingers now wrapped tightly around it.

Before he even knew it, Aku was suddenly being pulled up until he was practically bent in half upon the crimson sheets, forced to _watch_ and _feel_ the mortal's cock push deep into him and then pull out, his ethereal flesh parting around it _willingly_ , _eagerly_ , despite his anger, despite his building anguish, his own rock-hard member drooling a gray liquid onto his stomach and chest.

When the human Emperor finally picked up the pace, Aku couldn't stop himself from shouting, his dark claws reaching out and scrabbling at those bare shoulders, his insides spasming in eager anticipation around the thick length within him and the pulse of his dark magic spiking, almost reaching it's crescendo and exploding within him, yet.. it was suddenly held back by some unseen force.

Moaning and whining in utter desperation, he bucked against the strong form now pounding into him so violently, desperate for the orgasm that he suddenly couldn't _reach_.

"Beg me for it, my pet," the man whispered into a twitching ear, a rough tongue licking a hot stripe against his sharp cheek. "Ask your new master for the release that you so desire."

Through sheer force of will, Aku clenched his jaw shut, glaring up into the onyx eyes of the human above him with as much defiance as he could muster. He would _not_ resort to pleading this.. this disgusting creature for anything, would never recognize anyone as his _master_. He was still _Aku_ and he would receive that release whenever he so desired!…

The Emperor's eyes narrowed dangerously, having caught the glimmer of lasting defiance in his captive's black eyes. Those powerful thrusts suddenly slowed their pace until the other was just barely moving within him even as the demon's insides rippled uncontrollably around him, clenching tightly around that thick member, those dark hips twitching as they tried to sink the mortal even _deeper_ into the demon's cunt. A frustrated growl left Aku's throat.

"Beg."

A powerful shiver travelled through the creature's dark body at the icy command, eyebrows blazing brighter and his mouth falling open to gasp raggedly for air, but he still resisted the overwhelming urge to give in, to ask for the climax he desired so _desperately_.

A strangled sounding yelp escaped his lips as a resounding slap echoed throughout the lavish room, a sharp sting resonating through his groin as a pale palm slammed painfully against his black member, _rubbing_ into the hard organ and mercilessly _grinding_ it against his stomach.

"Beg!"

The sensations were becoming too much, his _craving_ for the human's movements within him was becoming to much. He wanted, no, he _needed_ -

The demon couldn't stop himself from pleading if he tried.

"P-please, Master," Aku gasped, desperation coating his voice as he bucked uselessly in the other's grasp, seeking the same friction that had tormented his body with such mind-melting pleasure mere minutes ago, his pride and last shreds of dignity long since forgotten. "Please! Let me cum!"

He had intended to curse. Had intended to _demand_ for the human to finish what he'd started. But the words that were voiced in the end were not his, not _truly_ his, as if they belonged to someone else, as if he were reading the human's mind and saying what the mortal himself truly wanted to hear.

The golden necklace flashed around his neck.

"That's better," the Emperor purred against him, and Aku gasped as the powerful vibrations travelled throughout his body and headed straight for his channel, molten heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. An ear-splitting screech echoed through the lavish room as the human's thrusts suddenly resumed with no warning, harder and far more powerful than they had ever been before, almost to the point of being brutal even, a pale hand wrapping itself tightly around the demon's member and pumping in tandem with the ruler's movements. And yet.. Aku still couldn't climax, couldn't reach his peak, almost as if.. as if he were _waiting_ for something-

"Cum, my little pet," the Emperor whispered into his twitching ear, his fingers wrapping even tighter around the demon's cock and his thrusts steadily becoming quicker and more erratic. "I want you to." And with a shrill whine followed by the sounds of ripping sheets beneath clipped claws, Aku did.

With his new slave spasming violently around him in his release, squeezing him far more tightly than he ever had before, it didn't take long for the Emperor to follow suit, exploding within the thin creature with a low moan, his hands clenching around dark hips with enough force to bruise.

The man soon sagged where he towered above the collapsed demon, slowly smoothing a hand down that black stomach as he finally came down from his high, onyx eyes shuttered in contentment. Aku only growled weakly when he finally pulled out, the human watching in pleasure and satisfaction and pride as a faint trickle of white liquid trickled down the creature's rear, staining his inner thighs as the other twitched, still oversensitive from his first orgasm. A fresh wave of arousal surged through him as he realized that he was the demon's first, the only one who had dared to touch him this way, to give him the good fucking he so needed, but forcefully tamped his desires down. However much he might wish to turn the defeated tyrant over and pound him into a shivering puddle once more, it _was_ time that he returned to his wife and newborn son. He had neglected them for long enough. A second round with his new toy could wait until tomorrow.

"You did very well for your first time, my pet," he said instead, smoothing a hand down that dark spine and enjoying the way the demon lurched away from him with a quiet whimper. "However, next time I expect you to prepare yourself better for my arrival. I want you wet and ready for me when I come for you tomorrow, do you understand?"

Only silence met his words, but he didn't require a verbal response anyway, already standing up from the soiled bed and retrieving his garments, pulling them on once more.

"Several servants will be sent to you shortly to clean you off and change the bed. I suggest you do not fight them as I have given my soldiers permission to use physical force if need be." His gaze fell to the abandoned tray. "And eat that before it is taken away. You will need as much energy as possible from now on."

And with that, the Emperor left, stepping out of the darkened room and walking down the long hallways, the door soon sliding shut behind him.

Aku shivered where he lay on the damp mattress, a shaking, clawed hand slowly lifting and pressing over his mouth as bile swiftly rose in his throat, silent tears running down his green face. It was as if a weight had been lifted the moment the human left, as if his senses had finally been cleared after having been muddled for so long and the full reality of the situation crashed down upon him, horror, disgust and utter shame washing over him in a giant wave.

Never before had Aku felt so used, so humiliated, so _dirty_ as he did when he lay in those dark quarters, feeling the mortal's come slowly dribbling past the black lips of his abused channel and staining his inner legs, the liquid still warm and sticky, his conjured length now limp yet still weeping the same light colored fluid.

As if those sensations weren't enough, the heavy scent of their recent actions flooded his nose and mouth the moment he opened his jaws to gasp raggedly for air that he suddenly didn't have, wracking, uncontrollable sobs that he could no longer even hope to contain, escaping his heaving chest and echoing in his bruised, bite ridden ears.

It was a long time before he stopped crying. It was even longer before the numbness finally set in and he understood what all of this entailed for him.

This was going to be his life now, his role, his very purpose, and there was nothing he could do about it. Not with the accursed necklace keeping him contained, filling his mind with someone else's will and controlling his body and soul, turning him into the perfect slave for the human ruler.

In that moment, Aku wished that he _had_ been killed in his last battle.


End file.
